miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedronka i czarny kot/Wszystkie opowiadania
Tutaj będzą wszystkie opowiadania z ''Odkrycie Tajemnicy" jak prosiła Administracja będą tu się też pojawiać następne części'' Rozdział 1 "Kim ty jesteś!!!" Biedronka i Czarny kot ratowali Paryż jak co dzień tym razem Akuma zawładneła Rose która ma pseudonim Złomocna Rose wtej chwil Czarny kot biegnoł po dachu wieżowca miał już walnąć laską złomocną kiedy że w stonę Biedronki leci kula ognia miał już do niej biec lecz w jej stronę biegł jakiś chłopak przypominający lisa który pociągnoł ją za ręke unikając udeżenia w nią.Ale Biedronka potkneła się i przez przypadek pocałowali się Czarnego kota tak to zezłościło musiał się na czymś wyrzyć wyciągnoł laske i zaczoł nawalać ile wlezie w złomocną jak skączył z nią zaczoł walić i kopać wielki głaz Biedronka i lis patrzyli na Czarnego kota ze zdziwieniem kiedy Biedronka się otrząsneła zabrała akume i zamieniła w motyla następnie podeszła do jej przyjaciela zapytała się B-Kocie...co ci się stało? A-Ty się pytasz co mi się stało! całowałaś się z nim a tak wogule kim ty jesteś do jasnego pazura!!! L-Jestem Xavier ale nazywajcie mnie Rudy lisek jestem tu by chronić ludzi przed Akumami i by poznać tę śliczną istotkę Biedronke-powiedział to całować Biedronke w ręke po tym słowie i całusie Czarny kot zezłościł się jeszcze bardziej. Rozdział 2 "Ja mam z nim pracować !!!" Biedronka i Rudy lisek rozmawiali a Czarny kot patrzył na lisa z nienawiścią miał ochotę go zabić ale się powstrzymał Perspektywa Czarnego kota Siedziałem na ławce i zamysliłem się kim jest Biedronka z zamyśleń wyrwała mnie moja pani z pytaniem które gotowało mnie od wewnącz. B-Czarny kocie mam pytanie czy Rudy lis może z nami pracować-powiedziała to słodkim głosem Że co ja mam z nim pracować !!! jego niedoczekanie to robota moja i Biedronki po co nam jakiś rudzielec nie zgodzę się nawet za całe skarby świata. Biedronka patrzyła na mnie błagalnymi oczkami tymi niebieskimi jak noc oczami i te czarno-niebieskimi włosy chwila skąś kojarze te oczy i włosy takie same ma Marinette ale nie to nie może być ona jest niezdarna co czyni ją słodką. C-nie będe z nim pracować B-dlaczego nie proszeeeeee-zbliżała się do mnie i musneła moje usta wtedy byłem jak w niebie kiedy skączyłem marzyć C-pod jednym warunkiem umówisz się ze mną dzisiaj pod wieżą eiffla jutro o 15:30 tylko nie jako bohaterzy jako normalni ludzie B-tylko jak się rozpoznamy przeciesz się nie znamy w normalnym życiu? C-masz tę róże miej ją przy sobie ja będe miał drugą Perspektywa Rudego lisa Czy oni się właśnie umowili na randke nie to niemożliwe ona miała kochać mnie ten pocołunek nie był przypadkiem i wiem co zrobie Rozdział 3 "To nie tak miało być" Perspektywa Marinette Do randki zostało 30 minut a ja oglądam róże trochę się denerwuję Tikki mówi że będzie dobrze ale mam złe przeczucia ale muszę się szykować ubrałam czerwoną sukienkę,czarne buty na koturnie,włosy uwiązałam w koka zostało mi 10 minut szybko wybiegłam z domu musiałam jeszcze zamknąć piekarnie, bo rodzice wyjechali na 2 tygodnie do chin bo moja babcia zachorowała.5 minut później byłam już blisko umówionego miejsca. jeszcze raz zaczełam oglądać róże. Perspektywa Xaviera Czekałem na Biedronke od 5 minut nagle zobaczyłem młodą dziewczyne która była podobna do biedronsi. Pomyślałem że czas wcielić plan w życie.Wziołem róże w ręce kiedy była wystarczającą blisko zobaczyłem z drugiej strony idącego chłopaka z różą to musi być Czarny kot M-cześć jestem Marinette czekam na Czarnego kota widziałeś go może X-nie musisz już czekać to ja Jak na moje szczęście chłopak szłyszał wszystko widziałem smutek w jego oczach a w końcu łzy upuszcza róże i biegnie w drugą strone udało się nareście!! Perspektywa Adriena Idę na spotkanie z Biedronką kiedy z daleka widzę Marinette z różą więc miałem racje ale chwila podchodzi do jakiegoś innego chłopaka on daje jej róże i byłem dość blisko by usłyszeć co mówią M-cześć jestem Marinette czekam na Czarnego kota widziałeś go może C-nie musisz już czekać to ja Łzy puchneły mi w oczach byłem smutny,wściekły czułem nie chęć do życia upuściłem róże zdeptałem ją i odeszłem następnego dnia... chociaż ty mnie nie kochasz ja i tak będe cię kochać na zawszę Rozdział 4 "A-Adrien !!" Perspektywa Adriena Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało dlaczego ta idiotka Chloi musiała mnie zatrzymać pytać czy ta róża jest dla niej mam jej dość ona potrafi wnerwić.Plagg chciał mnie pocieszyć co było dla mnie wielkim zaskoczeniem mówi żebym poszedł do Marinette i żybym jej to wyjaśnił dziś sobota więc przemieniłem się w Czarnego kota zapukałem do jej okna zdziwiła się że tu jestem. Perspektywa Marinette Jest 9:30 nagle szłyszę pukanie do okna a tam Czarny kot nadal sądzę że ten wczorajszy niby ,,Czarny kot" to oszust bardziej przypomina mi Rudego lisa niż kota do tego widziałam Adriena z czarną różom a tamten miał czerwonom muszę to znim wyjaśnić otwożyłam okno i go wpuściłam M-co tu robisz? C-musimy coś wyjaśnić a właściwie coś pokazać Plagg schowaj pazury! Teraz stał przedemną Adrien??!! M-A-Adrien !!!!!! A-Marinette ja ciebie kocham A-ja ciebie też Adrie przyciągnoł mnie do siebie i pocałował namiętnie z 1 minute ale musiałam jeszcze o coś zapytać M-ale kto był wtedy tam na spotkaniu A-ja sam nie wiem ale to pewnie Rudy lis był zadrosny o ciebie że to ty mnie kochasz M-a kto powiedział że ja ciebie kocham? Adrien zrobił smutne oczka M-ja tylko żartuję idioto i znowu mnie pocałował A-ja muszę się jeszcze zamścic na tym oszuście Rozdział 5 "Plan zemsta" JUTRO RANO Perspektywa Adriena Mam pomyśł na zemste Xaver to mój kuzyn więc wiem jakie są jego słabości przyjechał do mnie zamieszkać bo jego rodzice wyjechali w kilku letnią podróż więc muszę go znosić.Mam nadzieje że mój plan się powidzie a i do tego będzie chodził do tej samej klasy co ja teraz musze tylko powiedzieć Marinett mój plan aż się nie mogę się doczekać jutra Perspektywa Marinette Adrien wysłał mi plan SMS-em on to ma pomysły nie moge się doczekać jutra.Po lekcjach zacznie się zabawa mamy tylko 4 lekcje J.polski,matematyka,W-F i WDŻ dziś mamy ostatnią lekcję WDŻ-u przed końcem roku szkolnego do tego mamy razem z chłopakami a co najgorsze z Xaverem. NEXT DAY Perspektywa Adriena Łał nie wieże że jest poniedziałek a ja cieszę się jak głupi jest 7:30 muszę się szykować do szkoły. o 8:10 byłem już gotowy lekcje miałem na 9:00 wię postanowiłem pójść po Marinette.Byłem przed cukiernią kiedy prawie nie dostałem dzwiami bo moja księżniczka wychodziła okidy mnie zobaczyła zaczeła mnie pytać M-Adrien nic ci nie jest? co tu robisz? i czy jesteś gotowy? A-nic mi nie jest,to nie można pójść po ciebie MY LADY.w 100% Następnie pocałowałem ją namiętnie po chwili chwyciłem ją za ręke i poszliśmy do szkoły pod dzwiami Marinette puściła moją ręke bo Xavery nas zobaczył podszedł do Mari i ją przytulił jej twarzy była zwrócona do mnie zrobiła mine obrzydzenia zaśmiałem się w duszy. Perspektywa Marinette Kiedy mnie przytulił zrobiło mi się nie dobrz.Pośliśmy do sali 3 godziny lekcyjne mineły nudno z polaka test z matmy sprawdzian na W-F mieliśmy rzuty piłką lekarską następna lekcja to WDŻ po dzwonku weszliśmy do sali były tam krzesła ułożone w kole Alia i Xaver usiedli obok mnie przy alyi siedział Nino a Xavera Adrien a gdzie siedziała reszta nie interesowała mnie.Pani mówiła o wielu nie ciekawych rzeczach na koniec pani rozdała nam dobrze znaną chłopaką prezerwatywy Xaver i Adrien popatrzyli na mnie Xavery uniusł brwi do góry zrobiło mi sie nie dobrze ale uśmiechnełam się bo Adrien uśmichnoł się łobuzersko i miał dziwny błysk w oczach ale X pomyślał że ten uśmiech jest do niego.Po 2 minutach zadzwonił dzwonek teraz podchodze do Xava i proponuje mu... TERAZ NA 100% NEXT BĘDZIE WE WTOREK BO NIE MAM POMYSŁU NA ZEMSTĘ JEŻELI KTOŚ MA POMYŚŁ NIECH ŚMIŁO PISZE W KOMENTARZACH WIĘC DO ZOBACZENIA WE WTORK LUB ŚRODE=^.^= Rozdział 6 "Zemsta" Perspektywa Marinette Pójść na randkę do mojego domu bo moji rodzice wyjechali na rok na rejs do okoła świata (więc teraz samowolka co wtedy zrobi Kiciuś hi hi hi) oczywiście Xaver się zgodził.Kiedy znaleźliśmy się pod dzwiami wyjełam klucze i je otworzyłam weszłam do kuchni wziełam coś do jedzenia.Kiedy zjedliśmy croissanty i spaghetti Xav zbliżył się do mnie zaczoł mnie całować i powiedział coś co wyłowało u mnie dziwne uczucie X-mam propozycje dla ciebie pójdziemy do twojego pokoju i się zabawimy M-zgodzę się pod jednym warunkiem pójdziemy na patrol jako bohaterzy X-n...na patrol M-no tak na patrol co w tym dziwnego? X-no tak tylko zostawiłem Rigga to znaczy Plagga w domu M-wiedziałam że ty nie jesteś Czarnym Kotem-dowaliłam mu z całej siły z liścia do tego z nikąd zjawił się Adrien jako Kiciuś<3 i walnął go kijem w brzuch i pleci A-i co ładnie to tak podszywać się z kuzyna i odbierać mu ukochaną X- ale ty miałaś być moja a nie tego...tego idioty...-nie dokończył bo dostał ponownie z liścia o Mari M- nie nazywaj tak mojego chłopaka tylko ja mogę tak go nazywać a teraz wypie****** z mojego domu Perspektywa Adriena Teraz to on mia nauczkę do końca życia przemieniłem się marinett złapała Plagga i go przytuliła zaczoł się wyrywać M-ależ ty słodziutki te duże uszka sama słodycz może chcesz serka P-takkkkk daj mi serka !!!!!!!!!! Marinette poszła do kuchni i dała mu całą tace sera odrazu żucił się na tace następnie zasnoł A-może masz na coś ochotę-zbliżyłem się do niej zaczołem ją całować w szyję M-A...A...Adri...en co ty...robisz-nie mogła nic powiedzieć przez jej szybki oddech A-co ty na to aby zrobić coś przyjemnego-zaczołem zdejmować jej koszukę... Rozdział 7 "Co ty sobie myślisz !!" Perspektywa Marinette M-Adrien nie to za wcześnie jesteśmy parą od 3 dni to stanowczo za wcześnie A-Rozumiem przeparaszam Mariś M-Nie przepraszaj nic się nie stało.Ale jeżeli chcesz możesz tu nocować co ty na to?-powiedziałam nie pewnie A-No dobrze tylko daj mi 5 minut pójdę po książki.Plagg obudz się! P-C-co się dzieje A-Plagg wysuwaj pazury.Za chwilę będe M-Okej Adrien wyszedł oknem ja poszłam do łazienki wziełam prysznic,umyłam zęby ale zapomniałam ubrań więc wyszłam w samym ręczniku niestety Adrien już tam był patrzył na mnie z rozmarzoną miną aż mu ślinka leci. M-No i na co się gapisz-potrząsnoł głową tak jakby był w transie A-Na moją piękną dziewczyne której ładnie w ręczniku a bez wyg...-nie dokończył bo rzuciłam w niego poduszką która leżała na krześle A-Ała ! za co ?? M-Ty dobrze wiesz za co Poszłam do łazienki miałam już się przebierać kiedy usłyszałam skrzypienie drzwi to pewnie Adrien eh...podeszłam do drzwi i powiedziałem M-Ładnie to tak podglądać dziewczyny A-No nie mogłem się powstrzymać M-Pa pa- i zamknełam mu drzwi przed nosem kiedy się przebrałam w piżame i wyszłam z łazienki położyłam się na łóżki Adrien zgasił światło i położył się obok mnie i tak zasneliśmy Next day Perspektywa Adriena: Była 7:04 na pobudkę obudziłem Mari pocałunkiem M-Daj mi jeszcze 5 minut-powiedziała zaspanym głosem A-No wstawaj śpiochu M-No okejjjjjjj Marinette poszła do łazienki wróciła ubrana w to co zawsze następnie poszłem ja wyszliśmy do szkoły kiedy Chloe popchneła Mari i mnie przytuliła A-Co ty sobie myszlisz!!! ja mam dziewczyne!!! C-Ale Adrienku ja jestem twoją dziewczyną A-Nie moją dziewczyną jest Marinette nawet gdybyś była ostatnią dziewcyną na ziemi i tak bym nie został twojim chłopakiem!!!!!!-Chloe poszła wściekła i smutna z Sabriną a ja pomogłem Mari wstać Perspektywa Marinette M-Ja pójdę do toalety A-Okej będe czekal w sali Poszłam do łazienki weszłam do wolnej gdy wychodziłam drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć szarpałam się z 10 minut a Tikki ma Adrien w mojojej torbie zaczełam płakać gdy nagle... Rozdział 8 "Gdzie ona jest ?" Perspektywa Marinette: Nagle usłysałam dzwonek podałam się próbowałam górą,dołem ale na nic więc zaczełam wołać pomocy ale nikt nie słyszał.Usiadłam na desce i płakałam mieliśmy dziś jedną lekcję a potem jakaś akademia i do domu i co ja mam teraz zrobić a jeśli akuma za atakuje! to gdzie będzie Biedronka no zamknięta w toaleie a gdzie ! Perspektywa Adriena: Mineło już 20 minut a Marinette nigdzie nie ma coś jest nie tak muszę wyjść z klasy i to sprawdzić A-Proszę pani mogę iść do toalety N-Tak wyjdz A-Dziękuje Wyszłem z klasy kierowałem się w stronę WC damskiej no cóż czego nie robi się z miłości otworzyłem drzwi uszłyszałem ciche łkanie i drzwi zastawione krzesłem.Podeszłem do krzesła i je odstawiłem ale najpier zapukałem A-Marinette jesteś tu M-A-adrien j-je-jestem tu Kiedy usłyszałem jej głos odetchnołem z ulgą otworzyłem drzwi zobaczyłem ją całom zapłakaną odrazu ją przytuliłem prubowałem ją uspokojić ale średnio mi to wychodziło aż powiedziała... Rozdział 9 "Mam chłopaka przykro mi" Perspektywa Marinette Czułam się taka szczęśliwa że go widzę ale co on robi w damskiej ! M-A tak wogule co tu robisz w damskiej A-Eee no bo...myślałem że coś ci się stało i musiałem sprawdić M-Kochany jesteś A-To może pójdziemy do klasy i powiemy co się stało M-No dobrze Poszliśmy do klasy odrau powiedzieliśmy co się stało pani wysłała Chloe i Sabrine do dyrektora i na następnej lekcji zobacyłam że Adrien dostał jakąś karteczke Perspektywa Adriena Na lekcji dostałem jakąś karteczkę pisało w niej: "Masz się odwalić od Marinette ona jest moja i tylko moja" Od Nathaniela Jak to przeczytałem byłem wściekły co jeżeli mi ją odbierze albo zmusi ją do czegoś muszę jej pilnować jak oka w głowie.Na następnej lekcji pani postanowiła nas po presiadać mam nadieje że będe siedział z Mari P-No to zaczniemy od Kima usiądz z Adrienem Alya zamień się z Nathanielem... Że co!!! moja księżniczka ma siedzieć z tym rudzielcem jeszcze on się cieszy jak głupi mam ochotę go zabić na przerwie muszę być przy niej cały czas na krok jej nie opuszczę będe nawet czekać po drzwiami WC damskiej. Po lekcji Na krytarzu Nino mnie zagadał ale i tak patrzyłem na Mari czy w pobliżu nie ma Nathaniela N-Adrien co ty tak patrzysz na Marinette rozumiem twoja dziewczyna ale bez przesady A-Patrzę czy Nathaniel się przy niej nie kręci zobacz co dostałem od niego Pokazałem mu karteczkę czytał ze zdziwieniem przez to nie zobaczyłem że Nat podchodzi do Mar Perspektywa Marinette Zobaczyłam Nathaniela który do mnie podchodzi zapytał czy niechcę z nim podgadać oczywiście się zgodziłam poszliśmy do biblioteki N-Marinette muszę ci co-coś powiedi-powiedzieć bo ja...cię kocham!!! M-N-nathaniel ja mam chłopaka przepraszam możemy być przyjaciółmi N-No dobrze może kiedyś M-Może Widząc jego smutną twarz musiałam go przytulić tak i zrobiłam jak na moje nieszczęście Adrien musiał tu wejść widząc wszystko podszedł do Nathaniela zaczoł się z nim kłucić A-Co ty robisz tu z moją dziewczyną !!!!! N-Ja nic Adrien już szykował pięść do walnicia go w twarz Nathaniel dostał w nos on oddał Adrienowia w brzuch gdy nagle... Rozdział 10 "Przepraszam" Perspektywa Marinette Gdy nagle do biblioteki weszła nasza nauczycielka P-A co tu się dzieje! A i N-Nic P-No mi się nie wydaje marsz do dyrektora Patrzyłam na Nathaniela ze współczuciem a na Adriena z leką złością za to że on pierwszy uderzył Perspektywa Adriena Szłem z tym idiotom do dyrektora bałem się że prze niego i moją głupotę stracę Marinette zapukałem do gabinetu usłyszeliśmy proszę więc weszliśmy odrazu padło pytanie D-Coś się stało chłopcy N-Nasza wychowawczyni nas tu wysłała bo posprzeczaliśmy się trochę z Adrienem o dziewczyne-powiedział to nie pewnie D-O dziewczyne ? a o jaką A-O Marinette proszę pana D-A co się konkretnie stało może najpierw ty Nathaniel powiedz co się stało N-Dobrze bo Marinette podoba mi się od dawna i kiedy dowiedziałem się że ma chłopaka zrobiłem się zazdrosny i prubowałem o nią walczyć kiedy zobaczyłem ją na korytarzu poprosiłem ją, aby ze mną porozmawiała powiedziałem jej że ją kocham ale ona poiediała że ma chłopaka zrobiło mi się smutno więc ona mnie na pocieszenie przytuliła i wtedy zjawił się Adrien i mnie udeżył w nos a ja mu oddałem. D-No to teraz Adrien A-Na jednej z lekcji do stałem karteczkę od nathaniela że bym się odczepił od Marinette w tedy poczułem się zazdrosny że może mi ją odebrać postanowiłem jej pilnować ale kiedy romawiałem z Nino znikneła mi z oczu zapytałem się kogoś czy jej nie widział powiedział ze jest w bibliotece kiedy tam poszłem zobaczyłem jak się z nim przytulała poczułem że muszę walczyć o swoje więc uderzyłem go w nos a on mi w brzuch i wtedy zjawiła się pani Bustier D-No dobrze chłopcy przymknę na to oko ale to ma się więcej nie powtużyć zmykajcie do domu N i A-Tak jest Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania